


A Traveler's Journey

by praise_namjesus



Series: Traveler Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Dimension Travel, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Matchmaking, Multi, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praise_namjesus/pseuds/praise_namjesus
Summary: Hina Yuki spent her life wondering of her purpose. Being the bastard child of her village’s leader, trained to kill since her first steps, thousands of years of lessons ingrained in her mind, she always felt like she had no purpose for the world. Her gifts are usually praised in her home, but she is shunned for it. Always questioned on why her, a bastard, a runt, had gifts superior to her siblings. The true heirs.Hana, just like her people, are travelers. People of time, descendants of the demi-gods and demons. The last of their kind. She soon finds her answer when her father sends her on a deadly mission to another universe. To war. To be a warrior and a protector. To protect one of the last of her people in this other universe. That very day, she swears to the gods above that she’ll live to see the end of her journey.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Original Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Traveler Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998376
Kudos: 1





	A Traveler's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. I only own the original characters and the sub plots.

The winds blew harshly against the autumn trees. The last of their orange and red leaves fall to the ground. A figure leans against one of these trees, out of breath while their companion heaves by the nearby river. ‘’You’re a literal demon.’’ This person breaths out. The figure stands and gives a breathless laugh as she adjusts herself. ‘’You seem very out of shape, Saitama.’’ said person turns to give her a glare causing her to double over in laughter. ‘’Not cool, Hina. Not cool.’’ Hina controlled her laughter and helped to his feet. They both tensed and turned around to see an elder. ‘’Lord Saitama and Yuki, our guests have finally arrived and the King demands your appearance.’’ Saitama nodded while Hina bowed. ‘’Thank you Councilman Horoshi. I’ll make sure Lord Saitama looks presentable in front of our guests and I’ll escort him to the palace.’’ Horoshi gave her a dirty look before walking away. Saitama let out an annoyed groan. ‘’Why couldn’t it have been a mission?’’ Hina wrapped his forearms in his gold armor before helping him put on his specially tailored kimono embroidered with beautiful designs over the white fabric. ‘’Our father wouldn’t send a councilman for debriefing a mission, much less for me.’’ She ignored the look he sent her. She knew her place and was fine with it. He helped her tie her black kimono that was typical attire for women in battle. ‘’Well as you are one of our best fighters, I wouldn’t be surprised.’’ He stated with a smirk. Hina just shook her head and followed him out of the field and onto the man made trail. She made sure to always be a step or two behind him as they finally started passing by houses and huts. She ignored the hateful stares thrown her way while her brother glared at every one of them. She sighed at the sight of the palace and just held her head high when passing by noblemen and women. All who looked at her in disdain. She wondered what kind of rumor will stir this spring. Saitama sends her a confused look as she lets out a small giggle under her breath. Waiting for them at the entrance was their sister, Hana, looking at them exasperated. ‘’Father is in quite the mood. It took us an hour to figure out where you two were.’’ Hina squished her cheeks. ‘’Is the princess mad that she had to deal with the grumpy King?’’ Hana slapped her hands away with a playful glare. ‘’Just get your asses in the throne room.’’ Saitama stopped her from walking away with a hand on her elbow which she shrugged off. She dusted off her blue kimono that bears the family crest on each sleeve. ‘’I have to fetch our little brother. He was seen pestering the cooks.’’ Hina snorted as they parted. ‘’I feel like that word is an understatement.’’ Saitama whispered. They made many turns and were finally in the entrance of the throne room. Their father and Saitama’s mother sat on their thrones, and to their sides sat what seemed to be their guests. Hina analyzed them instantly as they walked up. An old monk and what seems to be his apprentice sat side by side each in a lotus position. She couldn’t help to give her father a confused look before getting into a deep bow. ‘’You summoned me, Your grace.’’ She ignored the nasty look she received from the queen and focused on her father. He cleared his throat before standing. ‘’Where is Hana and Mori?’’ ‘’Lady Hana went on to find Lord Mori in the kitchens, Your Grace.’’ ‘’You make your youngest daughter call you and her siblings by titles?’’ Her head whipped towards the monk who looked at her father with distaste. ‘’Hina is a bastard and knows her place.’’ Queen Amida snarked. ‘’Enough. Hina-chan is a warrior training to be one of my front line fighters. In private there are no titles. However, as I’ve stated many times she will be treated with respect.’’ Hina held her smile as he directed the last sentence towards Amida. Saki then turned to her with a small smile. ‘’How was Saitama’s training?’’ It went on like this for the next twenty minutes. Filling him in on Saitama’s progress, with said boy going on that Hina was a great teacher. When the other two children finally arrived, the monk and his pupil stood. ‘’I’m here to request aid. There was a disturbance in the force field in one of the dimensions, the shinobi dimension. An entity was able to enter and the calendars began to shift uncontrollably. I and many of the monks discovered that this dimension had shifted its path and another one of our kind was born. We did research on the dimension and there was a war not long ago and this entity that entered this dimension could bring the end to not only that dimension but also our and many others.’’ There was silence in the throne room. Saki looked at his family and then landed his eyes on his youngest daughter and then his brother who stood in the shadows. The two people he trusted the most. ‘’What can be done?’’ Amida questioned. This time the monk’s pupil spoke. ‘’After exchanging theories of different outcomes and solutions, the Keepers of Time suggested that a warrior be sent as a mission to protect this new addition of our people and prevent this entity from destroying the universe.’’ Saki didn’t miss the way his children all glanced at his young daughter and he sighed. ‘’How about two warriors?’’ The monk glanced at Hina who couldn’t help the shiver that went down her spine. ‘’So be it. Who will you choose?’’ Hina sent her father pleading eyes that he forced himself to ignore. ‘’I will send Uragiri Kubo and Hina Yuki to this other mission.’’ it was an out roar from then on. All the Lords present began to protest. Words like ‘’bastard’’ ‘’scum’’ and ‘’no blood right’’ were thrown at her. One even attempted to grab at her but with grace Hina simply twisted this person's arm before throwing them near where her Uncle stood. Her Uncle who had an unreadable expression but walked over the Lord’s flailing body to stand next to her. ‘’Father, this would be an extremely dangerous mission. Hina could be killed!’’ Hana begged. Hina stepped closer in front of her Father and her Queen before bending the knee. ‘’I accept this mission, your Grace. I will face the dangers and complications of this mission with my life and make sure to make it home with a victory in your name.’’ Uragiri also bent the knee. ‘’I also accept your mission, your Grace. I’ll make sure your daughter succeeds in this mission and returns home to you.’’ Saki turned back to the monk. ‘’How much time until they need to leave?’’ The monk began to walk away. ‘’I will have to go and prepare for this time jump since there will be two people leaving. We should be ready by nightfall.’’ Saki and Amida nodded. ‘’Go on to prepare for your mission. Be ready after the sun sets.’’ With that Hina muttered a small incantation and was no longer standing in the throne room. Hina finally let tears flow down her cheeks, folding herself into a fetal position. For the first time since her mother’s passing she prayed for her. Prayed to be in her mother’s arms again, wishing that her father didn’t find her disposable. She allowed herself to be a child in this moment, knowing the possibility of ever coming back and seeing her siblings again were slim. After a few minutes, she stood on unsteady feet and began to pack. She began to recount what she knew about the shinobi dimension. Having had to learn about every single dimension, she always found the shinobi one fascinating. She was quick to pack, sealing everything on one of her markings on her wrist. She pulled out a book about the shinobi dimension and was quick to review everything until it was time to leave. She made sure to secure her headpiece before leaving her now empty room. She did her best to not look back as she sprinted towards where she sensed everyone was. They were all at the border and she could feel a powerful energy emerging as she got closer. Figures began to get clearer and she could make out her father, uncle, and Amida standing by a large circle that the monk was creating. His pupil was sitting in a meditative state in the middle. Her siblings were nowhere to be found and her heart ached. ‘’Where are my siblings?’’ she questioned after bowing in greeting. ‘’They’ll arrive soon.’’ Was the only reply she got so she sat herself at the border line. Moments went by and her heart kept sinking and it didn’t help that Amida kept sending her hateful smirks. She stiffened when she walked up towards her. ‘’You know, I never knew why Saki kept you around. Since the day you were born, you’ve tried to outshine your siblings.’’ Hina glanced at her father who gave a subtle nod. ‘’Pardon me, your Grace. However, was it not my father who cheated on you? Was Mori not conceived through insemination because he loved my mother instead? Since the day I was born I trained to protect my siblings and my people. I will not be bullied by a woman who doesn’t know what it means to be a queen and lead her people.’’ Amida raised her hand to strike at her but a booming voice stopped her. ‘’That is quite enough, mother. Hina has been putting her life second to her people and all you’ve done for the past thirteen years is berate her for something out of her control. Father had the affair, place your ire with him.’’ Hina couldn’t help the smile blooming on her face at the sight of her siblings standing side by side at her back. All her life she stood behind them and this time they stood behind her. Covering for her before possibly never seeing her again. ‘’It is time.’’ The monk stated. Hina stood and faced her siblings and gave each of them a tight hug that they all returned. ‘’I’ve left gifts for you all in my room.’’ Just as she was going to turn, Saitama stopped her. He unsealed a obviously newly made katana from his nape seal. ‘’This is our gift to you.’’ Tears welled up as she threw her arms around them. ‘’I’ll make our people proud. I’ll carry out this mission and try to come back home.’’ She let them go and sealed the katana in her own nape seal before entering the circle where her uncle stood. ‘’The person you will be protecting goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Protect him with your life. After entering the dimension’s force field will be blocking us from entering or observing. We will find ways around that and once you’ve completed your mission try to also find a way back.’’ The monk stated. The two warriors nodded and began to chant. A red light beamed from the sky and covered the two. It was as if they were both fading from the air before the light beamed back up into the sky.


End file.
